Proper Procedures and Checkups
by Shitamae
Summary: Viktor makes good on his promise to become Yuuris personal "nurse" includes but is not limited to dirty talking, fairly rough sex,just straight up wrecking Viktor Nikiforov


It had been almost 2 weeks since it happened.

Almost 2 weeks since Viktor caught him performing in his outfit.

Almost 2 weeks since they did... _that._

Yuuri only thought that Viktor turned his world upside down before. Now it was practically spinning in every direction. The affection he received before was nothing compared to the affection he was getting now. He was never without praise, compliments and touch. Now he was experiencing the full extent of Viktor's love.

Yuuri couldn't be happier. He felt like was floating. Yuuri would snort to himself when he thought about all the cheesy phrases and feelings he had inside him. He couldn't help it though.

He and Viktor were dating.

He and Viktor Nikiforov were dating.

If 12 year old him could see him now he'd explode.

It was some teenage dream come true.

He was dating _the_ Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor Nikiforov was _his_ boyfriend.

They bond had deepened to an unimaginable level and many aspects of his life had improved because of it. He got to wake up next to a silver halo angel, his skating improved immensely as every syllable of praise or critique carried a new and different weight to it, he got to spend the rest of his day with the former skater, then he got to hunker down and fall asleep in the others arms.

But.

Nothing like…. _that…._ had happened since that day.

Don't get Yuuri wrong, he didn't want to rush things especially since they started this thing off like that, but…. But….

It had awoken something in Yuuri, something he didn't realize was there and he was hungry for more. He wanted more, he want to feel all of that again. How was he supposed to bring that up though?

'Hey Viktor I want you pound me like you did in the locker room that one day.'

He'd die!

Sure Viktor was blunt when it came to 'romantic language', and Yuuri said some very uncharacteristic things in the past, but he could never himself starting a conversation of like that. At least, not sober.

He sighed and laid across his now shared bed. His thoughts began to muddle when he thought back to that day. Remembering the luxurious pain he felt as he was pressed against the bench of that locker room, remembering the burn course through him as his body was breached roug-

Stop it.

Yuuri attempted to quiet his thoughts.

VIktor should be home from his walk with Makkachin soon, the last thing he needed is Viktor walking in on him touching himself. How pathetic would that be?

Almost as pathetic as getting caught in their past season costume.

As if on cue Viktor bursted through the door cheerily squealing his name as he dove head first into the bedspread.

"Yuuri~ Have you been lazing about in this bed the whole time?" Viktor pouted and Yuuri smiled weakly.

"Yea, haven't been feeling...right, y'know." Yuuri answered, feeling increasingly not "right" as Viktor planted his upper half across Yuuri's lap.

"Oh? Are you sick?" Viktor pressed his cold hand against Yuuri's forehead and cheek, which, damn them, were getting heated.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you need to go to a physician. When was the last time you had a checkup? Ah, you are probably due for a physical too." Yuuri flushed and shook his head

"No, no, it's fine Viktor. Im fine." Viktor gave him a look a very brief look, one that he was sure he might have imagined, that sent a cold shiver up his spine.

"Yuuri, you shouldn't put off things like that. Your health is very important." Viktors tone had changed. The normal playful attitude sounded more...adult? Something changed, it had gotten...deeper? Yuuri was unable to find the right word.

"Well I don't really need a physical until competition an-"

"It's never a bad idea to get things done early." Why was he pushing this? "We can get it done early." Viktor looked up at him slyly. "I can do it for you~" Yuuri's face lit up in a wave of heat and he sat up straighter.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked cautiously. He had a feeling what the other meant, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Ha? You don't remember our conversation a couple of weeks ago? I do~ Don't you want yourself a personal nurse?~"

Of course Yuuri remembered, he didn't think Viktor was serious though! He was serious?!

"I,uh, I um." Viktor placed a finger against the anxious boys lips.

"Wait here for a second. Ok lybuv?"

Yuuri nodded dumbly and watched the silverette get up and slink away into the bathroom. His heart was pounding in his chest as he sat in wait for whatever was happening behind that door. He curled and uncurled his hands in the sheets in an attempt to calm himself. He held his breath as the door opened. The breath he held was ripped violently out of his chest when the visage of Viktor came into view.

Yuuri's brain didn't just short circuit.

It burst into flames.

There he was in what had to be at least 5 inch red velvet pumps that raised his stature to a weird height, his torso barely clad in a white and red latex nurse uniform that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, especially since Viktor left a big chunk of the top unbuttoned so the pearly expanse of his chest was on display, around his throat was a velvety collar, on his hands were also latex gloves, he even had the little nurse headband, his long legs were covered in light pink fishnet thigh highs that were clipped to garterbelts and christ did Yuuri want to see what might be lying underneath the dress if there was anything at all underneath the dress.

And to top it all off was that Viktor was also wearing makeup. His already stunning features were sharpened by contours, blue eyeshadow, with winged eyeliner, mascara and red, red lipstick. Red glossy lipstick.

Yuuri had never gotten so hard, so fast in his life.

All at once he imagined thousands of scenarios with Viktor in that outfit, all ending with him messed up, dirtied, and covered in his cum. One scenario that came to mind that seemed to be sticking was one with those ruby red lips stretched wide around his cock.

Viktor smiled and posed against the door frame he was propped up against.

"And how are we today ?" Yuuri choked on a whine. Voice was as crystalline and velvety as his outfit. It was low, bassy, and reached deep into Yuuri's core. Yuuri wheezed out a breath as Viktor sashayed towards him.

"Whats a matter? Are you not feeling well ~?"

Viktor leaned over Yuuri and placed his hand on his forehead again smiling.

"I-i'm fine." Yuuri coughs "Ju-just came for a physical." Viktor beamed at Yuuri playing along.

"Of course ," Yuuri groans at the name. "Won't you get undressed for me then?"

Yuuri willed his limbs to carry him off the bed and strip down to his suddenly very tight boxers. He hears a little quiet 'oh my' as he undresses. His breath catches again as his personal space is suddenly crowded by the latex clad elder.

"My, my, I can tell just by looking at you that, physically, you are doing very well for yourself ." Viktor wraps his arms over Yuuris shoulders and presses himself against Yuuri's entire front. A fake girlish gasp comes from Viktor and he covers his mouth in mock surprise.

" !~You're hard. How inappropriate." Viktor pretends to sound scandalized and Yuuri snickers and feels his fingers twitch at his 's trying hard to keep playing this game, but it's hard when Viktor is so hot and pressed against his body.

"What's inappropriate is your outfit."

"Oh?" Viktor puts his hand back on Yuuri's shoulder, the other idly playing with the sensitive hair at his neck,"I suppose I wanted to dress nice for such a handsome patient."

Yuuri's willpower began to crumble. Without thinking he ran his hands up Viktors latex sides forcefully.

"Nice, isnt the word Id use." Yuuri mumbles to himself.

"Oh? And what would you say I look like,if not nice?"

Yuuri bit his lip. He knew what he wanted to say, it was on the tip of his tongue, but, he was unsure how well it would go over.

"Like a slut."

So much for holding that back.

It came out bluntly and borderline and cold. Viktors eyes widened.

"You look like a fucking slut." Yuuri figured he might as well continue, he hadn't been stopped yet.

Yuuri gripped Viktors waist tight and pulled him forward to know his pelvis against his. Viktors mouth opened in a silent gasp and his face was turning pink underneath all the makeup. He didn't look put off as much as he did surprised by Yuuri's change in demeanor. Yuuri was too if he was being honest. He thought he would continue to be submissive one in this relationship, but with Viktor in his arms, scantily clad, all he wanted to do was dominate. He wanted to dominate and fuck the sense out of the gold medalist.

"I-i do?" Viktor tried to keep the seductive act up, but his voice cracked submissively under the new attention.

"Don't play dumb, you know you look like a whore." Yuuri felt more confident about his vein now that he felt Viktor's cock twitch underneath the clothes. Viktors breath hitched and his fingers curled into fists.

"I-i know, I'm, I'm-"

"A whore. A dirty fucking slut." All Yuuri's resolve crumbles and he grasps Viktors ass and grinds him against his cock.

"Yessss." Viktor hisses and tosses his head back. He hums pleasantly before looking at Yuuri, some of his confidence brought back.

"I do believe I asked you to take off all your clothes ."

Yuuri smiled and let Viktor go to remove his boxers. Viktor had seated himself on the edge of their bed, fishnet covered legs spread wide allowing Yuuri to see Viktors erection straining inside red silky panties. Yuuri groans and approaches the other, being pulled in the last couple of inches by the other.

"You're quite hard for this dirty slut aren't you ?~" Viktor asks seductively as he wraps hand loosely around Yuuris dick.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to suck my cock miss nurse."

Viktor smiles widely and slowly envelops the head of Yuuris cock with his mouth. It's so hot and wet and the glossy lipstick makes it just that much more sinful. Yuuri wants to see it smeared across Viktors pale face. His hips twitch and he has to grab Viktors shoulder to restrain himself from fucking into the wet heated cavern.

He wants to wreck this man entirely. Viktor gazes up at him in a way that Yuuri assumes he would be smiling if his mouth wasn't stretch around his penis. Teasingly, slowly, he sucks in the length stopping momentarily to swallow then deep throat his cock. Yuuri tries to keep his legs straight, to stay standing as Viktor does magical things with his mouth and throat.

"Oh fuck Viktor." Yuuri moaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of silver locks.

Viktor moaned around Yuuris cock as pain shot through his scalp, growing even louder when Yuuris fist tightened and his hips buck against his face. Yuuri was close to losing his sanity. The last threads of it coming loose when Viktor sat back and opened his mouth wide in invitation to do as he pleased, even winking as he did so.

Yuuri wanted to be gentle and slow, he really did. In the back of his mind he wanted to savour this. Those smeared cheery lips though, opened in such a way, asked to be brutalize. Yuuri resituated his hand, grabbing Viktors bangs and roughly shoved his cock into Viktor's mouth and down his throat. Viktor sputtered and choked in surprise, the tremors of it sending shock waves through Yuuris dick.

After a moment the surprise wore off and Viktor relaxed He looked up at the brunette pleadingly. His eyes were brighter than usual, brimming with tears and highlighted by dark makeup. The image of a mascara tear stained face came to mind and made Yuuri groan and thrust tentatively, shallowly into the tight heat of Viktor's throat. Viktor moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. Yuuri took that as a positive sign and reared back and shot his hips forward with a snap. Another startled sound came from below and blue eyes shot open.

Yuuri set a brutal and quick pace, fucking into Viktor's throat savagely, surely ruining him for at least a good couple of days. Once he saw a black tear streak down his cheek Yuuri was done in for. Against his better wishes he ripped Viktor's head off his dick and threw him onto the bed. He looked like a penthouse pin up, bright saturated colors held against a rosy tinted bod, make up smeared, but it wasn't enough. Yuuri needed...more though. He needed him fucked out of his mind, he wanted him to know nothing, comprehend nothing beyond Yuuri, he wanted to fuck him stupid.

"Yuuri?" The rasp that came from VIktor brought Yuuri's knees onto the bed. Yuuri grabbed a fishnet ankle dangling beside him.

"Now..Now I want to fuck you."

Viktors stained lips curled into a lewd smile and he spread his legs wider for a Yuuris viewing pleasure. Yuuri groaned at the display of Viktors still intact and impeccable flexibility. Yuuri grabbed Viktors other ankle and yanked him towards himself. He let out a burdened breath when his erection slid against Viktor's silk covered groin.

"Christ Viktor," Yuuri began to roll hips "You're so dirty." Viktor groaned and bucked his hips against Yuuri. "So slutty," Viktor whines "So desperate for my cock aren't you?" Viktor nods "MMhmm, not good enough. Say it."

"I-im desperate for y-your cock. Yuuri please, I n-need it~."

Yuuri wouldn't argue with that. He let go of the ankles and dove in to rip the red thong from the pliant body. When he did he was struck with another surprise.

This blue eyed beast will be death of him.

Low and behold, nestled between Viktors asscheeks was a buttplug shoved deep. The end had a bejewelled fucking heart on it the color of Yuuris eyes. Yuuri sucked in a tight breath through his teeth.

"Oh my god Viktor." Yuuri breathed to himself and toyed with the plug with his thumbs. Viktor smiled lopsidedly and moved his hips towards Yuuris hands.

"Pull it out." Yuuri mindlessly obeyed and pulled at the toy.

The end of it was deceiving to the actual size of it. It was not long but the girth of it startled Yuuri.

"How long have you had this in?"

"Since this morning." Yuuri had to stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head.

He had been planning this, was prepared since this morning. Was coaching him with this thing inside his ass, waiting patiently to get Yuuri home.

"Fuck. All day?"

"All day . I wanted to be ready for you.~"

Viktors latex clad hands slithered under himself and spread his ass wide.

"So if you'd please, please fuck me, that would be, much appreciated." Viktor winked.

Yuuri gave him props for still being able to be a flirty little cocktease after having his throat fucked and a butt plug removed from his ass.

"Of course."

Yuuri smirked and grabbed handfuls of Viktors muscular thighs and thrusted his cock inside the other in one movement . Viktors mouth opened in surprise but no sound came out. Yuuri groaned at the hot and still so very tight heat surrounding his dick. It was so good, it was so good that Yuuri didn't have the afterthought to wait for him to adjust. Immediately he began to thrust. Viktors gasp this time did have a sound. It was breathless and followed by a string of out of character expletives. The silverette tossed his head back against the sheets as the younger crawled closer to fuck faster into his asss. The plug might have been wide, but so was Yuuri. He was thick, long and right for Viktor in all the best ways. He bit his lip and smiled at the ferocious onslaught of pleasure Yuuri was providing for him.

"F-fucking hell Viktor. H-how are you still," Yuuri slowed and rolled his hips to get that much further into the tight channel of Viktors ass "Still so fucking tight."

VIktor groaned and his eyes began to fill with tears at the new frustratingly slow pace. He was reaching deeper and the pace did give Viktor time to appreciate how amazing Yuuris cock felt inside him.

"O-oohh Yuuri~" Viktor whined and arched his back in a delicious curve, a curve only manageable by a 5 time gold medalist skater.

"You're not making this easy on me VItya." Viktor mewled at the name and bucked his hips back. Yuuri groans and presses his fingers deeper into Viktors thighs.

"W-what do you mean Yuurachka?" Yuuri mewls back at the matching name.

"To, to not fuck you wildly."

"Oh how s-so?"

" _Kuso!"_ Yuuris hips twitch "I don't want to hurt you, but god, you're so fucking hot," Yuuri leans down to bite at Viktors lip "Wrapped up like some porn star, like a living wet dream." Yuuris hands move up to grope at Viktors exposed chest. "I just want to fuck you senseless, I want to fuck you until you're screaming and crying. I want to see you completely wrecked."

Viktor smiles innocently.

"Well, what's holding you back? You certainly had no qualms about fucking my throat." Yuuri blinks owlishly for a moment before his eyes darken.

"True enough. Dont say I didnt warn you."

Viktor chuckles sweetly and drags Yuuri that inch or so closer to clash his mouth against his. Yuuri pulls back and throws one of Viktor's legs over his shoulder. He shot the elder one more playful smile before he startled up another brutal pace. Viktor squealed at the first stinging thrust. He whined and convulsed against the mattress as Yuuris fingernails dug into his thigh. Viktor was sure his hips were going to bruised by the time this was over if this was the pace the other was going to go at.

"Y-yuuri~" Viktor hiccuped.

His hair and headband were bouncing wildly with the force of Yuuris fucking

Viktor whined and mewled, but he was still mostly coherent. That simply wouldn't do.

Yuuri pulled out suddenly, startling and confusing the one below him. His blue eyes were still too sharp. Yuuri sat back on his feet and pulled Viktor on top of him, dropping him very suddenly on the length of his cock. Viktor screamed at the new angle. His cock was reaching even deeper than before. Yuuri bit his lip at the sound. He grabbed Viktors bare ass and fucked up into him harshly. VIktors moans were loud and bit off into high pitched whines and mindless mewling.

He almost had Viktor how he wanted him, he just needed more. On of his hands moved back up to Viktor's chest to pull and claw at Viktors nipple, the other also straying up to Viktor's porcelain doll face. He hooked his thumb in between red lips and pressed unto Viktors wet tongue, opening his mouth wide so he could hear every sound, every hiccup of breath, every choke come out. The sight of it, of Viktor's mouth wide, squealing one clutching Yuuris knee and the other grasping at the hand brutalizing his chest as he was bounced on the thick cock, it was everything Yuuri had dreamed of and more.

He moved the hand on his chest back to Viktors ass. He clawed, groped at tit, and out of curiousity, reared back and smacked it. The sound sent a weird shrill to Yuuris cock. Viktor jolted and squealed his asshole clenching sporadically around Yuuris cock. Yuuri did it again, and again. Viktor getting more and more shaky with each slap. He shoved a couple more fingers into Viktor's mouth, growing harder with the wet garbled noises coming out of his mouth.

Yuuri grew that much more confident and pressed his fingers further down so that Viktor was forced to deepthroat them. He held his jaw, tilted it back, used is as leverage to fuck faster into Vitkores tight ass. Viktor choked around the fingers. The wheezing sound did nothing to deter Yuuri though. He kept thrusting his fingers, going at the same pace as below. He kept thrusting his fingers, going at the same pace as his hips.

It wasn't enough.

He took the fingers out, giving Viktor small moment to breathe before he reached down to press one against the already stretch full rim of Viktors hole. Viktor coughed on his spit and looked at Yuuri with wide glazed eyes. His face was so pretty. Looking dumbfounded, eyes wide, his face red from exertion, lipstick and spit smeared across his face and tears threatening to spill forth.

"Y-yuuri?"

No good,still coherent.

Yuuri pushed a finger along side his cock, never stopping his pace once. The tears finally poured forth at the added stretch. Viktor sputtered and tightened up considerably causing Yuuri to groan and pushed the finger deeper. Shortly after he forced 2 more in so Viktor was stretched completely. Viktors mouth opened, drool and spit spilling from the corner of hi slips as he attempted to voice, whatever, but nothing came out. He probably meant to voice something along the lines of "slow down" or "too much".

Yuuri didn't care. He was finally getting what he wanted.

VIktor Nikiforov mindlessly fucking himself on his dick, full of his cock and his fingers, red, panting sweating, make up screwed up, tears and drool running down his face.

Viktor Nikiforov fucked out of his mind.

His eyes were glazed and rolled into the back of his head once Yuuri began moving his fingers in conjunction with his cock. His body grew limp, grasping unto Yuuri for dear life, his body jolting about as if he were electrified. He brought his other hand back down to smack the tight ass, with added fingers, caused the silverette to scream and buck wildly.

"You're so pretty Viktor. S-such a pretty, s-slutty nurse for me." Viktors head lulled back. "I-im close, are you V-vitya?"

Viktor whines pathetically and tries to nod his head. Yuuri preened in delight and wrapped his free hand around Viktors neglected cock. Viktors back shot straight and he all but howled Yuuris name as a clear fluid squirted from his cock followed by a spurt of cum.

The way Viktor tightened and arched brought Yuuri violently following after, emptying his cock jerkily inside of his idol. Viktor was still shaking and jerking violently in Yuuris arms. He felt to the bed limply, Yuuris dick and fingers falling out of him in the process. Yuuri held back a groan and willed himself not to get hard again at the sight. Viktor lying limply on the sheets, cover in cum and squirt, asshole gaping wide with Yuuris cum slowly dribbling out, sporadically twitching with the aftershock of orgasm, and face blissed out and lost.

"V-vik? Are you ok?"

Yuuri carefully touched Viktors leg. God he could just tear through these tights.

No.

Calm down Yuuri. He needs a moment.

Viktors blue eyes snapped to Yuuri and he slowly lifted himself onto his elbows.

"Ok?" Viktor repeated before his face broke into a grin and he started giggling.

"Yuuri~ I didn't know I could squirt."

Yuuris face bloomed with heat and looked off to the side.

"B-but are you-"

"I am more than ok Yuurachka," Viktor pulled Yuuri down to press a innocent like kiss to his forehead, "That was absolutely amazing Yuuri. How was it for you? Did you like it?" VIktor had no right to look or sound that cheery given what just happened less than a minute ago. Yuuri smiled and ran his hand gently through Viktors hair.

"You have no idea ."

"Maybe you can be my nurse next time.~"

Yuuri blushes and Viktor giggles.

"Maybe."


End file.
